Dimensiones
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Soul y Maka han caido por accidente en un lugar del universo donde se juntan las dimensiones. Deberán viajar por muchos mundos antes de poder volver a casa, y además, lograr que su tambaleante y extraña relación sobreviva. SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta con este fic. Llevo varios días en ello. Desde la escuela, canciones, series, libros, etc., me ha llegado la inspiración. Entre One Piece, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Cien años de soledad, una que otra canción de Evanescence, Epica y Linkin Park….Ufff, no entiendo como no me he vuelto loca. De todos esos lugares han surgido ideas para el fic, y muchos otros más que me sería imposible enlistar ahora mismo. Como sea, en realidad es mucho más sencillo que eso. Espero que les guste.**

**Soul Eater, ni ninguno de sus personajes o las inspiraciones mencionadas anteriormente me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fic.**

**Dimensiones**

**Capitulo 1**

**La Bifurcación**

Soul y Maka salieron de su departamento en un visible, notorio, casi tangible estado de mal humor. La mañana menos cool para Soul desde hacía un buen rato. Se les había hecho muy tarde luego de que se les quemara el desayuno y Blair hiciera una de sus sugerentes apariciones en la cocina, en donde Maka le dio un sartenazo en la cabeza sin ser él culpable de nada y comenzaron a discutir aumentando cada vez más la tensión entre ellos. Y cuando bajaron, Soul se dio cuenta de que la motoneta se había quedado sin combustible.

-Maldición- murmuró, alejándose.

-Bien, vámonos caminando. No quiero que se nos haga aún mas tarde.

Maka se adelantó rápidamente. En realidad se encontraba tan molesta que lo último que hubiera querido en esos momentos era pasar tanto tiempo abrazada a Soul, con la cercanía que implicaba ese medio de transporte.

Soul la alcanzó. No les gustaba pelear pero estaba casi en su naturaleza, la naturaleza de su extraña relación.

-¡Mira!- exclamó Maka de repente- ¡Son Kim y Jaqueline!

-Ellas también van tarde- comentó Soul. Maka le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, su enojo pareció olvidado por unos segundos. Pudieron llegar hasta ellas y descubrieron que llevaban compañía.

-¡Hola!- exclamó Kim, sonriendo. Jaqueline también saludó.

-No seas maleducada- reprendió Kim a la criaturita que iba con ellas, era nada menos que Angela Leon- Salúdalos.

Maka y Soul correspondieron a los saludos de las chicas pero en realidad no sabían lidiar con la pequeña Angela. Ésta los miraba con cierto enojo mientras caminaban.

-Tuvimos que cuidarla el fin de semana- explico Jaqueline con expresión cansada- No había nadie que pudiera cuidarla en el Shibusen y Nygus-sensei nos lo pidió de favor. Es decir, nadie mejor que Kim para hacerse cargo de ella.

En esos momentos fueron alcanzados por Tsubaki y Black Star. Al parecer, esa mañana a todo mundo se le había hecho tarde.

-¡Hola!- gritó Black Star alzando la mano. Tsubaki mostró una de sus amigables sonrisas mientras agitaba su mano también.

-¡Buenos días!

Antes de que siquiera terminaran de aproximarse a ellos, Angela ya había corrido hacia Black Star, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas…las cuales no eran muchas, pero era tan insistente que llegaba a ser molesta. Éste la miraba divertido, llevando las manos hacia su nuca. Por su parte, Tsubaki trataba de calmarla mientras Kim y Jaqueline se masajeaban las sienes con frustración.

-¡Baka!- gritaba la pequeña mientras daba repetidos golpecillos en el pecho de Black Star- ¡Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!

-Ha estado imposible todo el fin de semana. Incluso trató de engañarnos haciéndose invisible.

- Estuvo intentando otros hechizos, pero ninguno le salió bien. Ayer dejó la cocina hecha una desgracia.

-Entiendo perfectamente a que te refieres- comentó Maka mirando a Soul de reojo. Éste no dijo nada aunque a su parecer tenía derecho a hacerlo, pues él nunca dejaba la cocina _hecha una desgracia_. Que dejara quemarse la cena de vez en cuando era otra cosa muy diferente.

A estas alturas, Black Star trataba de convencer a la pequeña bruja de subirse a sus hombros, a lo que ella se negó.

-¡No! ¡Dejenme en paz!- dicho esto, se alejó un par de pasos, decidida los miró a todos, y luego a Black Star específicamente- te convertiré en un pastel.

Jaqueline se mostro molesta.

-Ya lo intentaste ayer y viste que no funciona, mejor ya vámonos.

Sin embargo Angela no la escuchó y comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo. De pronto, Kim abrió mucho los ojos y corrió hacia ella, tratando de detenerla.

-¡No, Angela, ese hechizo no!

-¡Kya!- Kim la sujetó y Angela trató de soltarse, pero fue muy tarde, un rayo salió disparado, directamente hacia Maka y Soul, que no tuvieron tiempo de moverse.

De pronto desaparecieron los dos.

Black Star buscó por el suelo con ahínco.

-¿Y el pastel?

-Angela dijo el hechizo mal, ese no es para hacer un pastel. Por lo que oí, no es un hechizo común…y lo peor es que le salió bien. Esto puede ser grave, debemos ir a avisar a Shinigami-sama pronto.

…

Maka no hubiese podido explicar en esos momentos si estaba cayendo, o si se trasladaba horizontalmente, o si subía o si su cuerpo se había desintegrado y volaba en millones de partículas a perderse en el espacio. Solo sabía que se movía a una velocidad exagerada, demoledora, que hacía que todo su cuerpo se sintiera imposible de mover, cerrado sobre sí mismo. Ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos.

Lo intentó y pudo entrever una silueta que al parecer correspondía a Soul.

Por su parte, él también abrió sus ojos y logró distinguir a Maka. Quiso hablarle, gritar su nombre, pero la voz no le salía. Cerró los ojos, tratando de juntar toda su fuerza y concentrarla en sus brazos, para separarlos de su cuerpo. Al ver lo que Soul hacía, Maka intentó hacer lo mismo.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió despegar sus brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre su torso, mientras sentía que su pecho se oprimía y su cabeza le pesaba cada vez más.

Finalmente pudo sentir cómo los dedos de Soul se juntaban con los suyos.

…

Llegaron a la Death Room corriendo. Black Star cargaba a Angela bajo el brazo, a decir verdad ya no le importaba si a ella le molestaba o no. Habían visto a sus amigos desaparecer frente a sus ojos y esa pequeña bribona era la culpable.

Entraron sin siquiera llamar a la puerta y encontraron a Shinigami sama platicando tranquilamente con Spirit.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿A qué se debe esta visita tan temprano?

-¡Soul y Maka desaparecieron!- gritó Black Star, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Kim se adelantó.

-Fue un accidente…Angela es muy inexperta aún, no sabía lo que hacía…

-No fue su culpa- agregó Tsubaki, para ser interrumpida a su vez por Jaqueline:

-Sólo que estaba muy enojada y quiso convertir a Black-Star en un pastel y….

-Hey, chicos, calma, calma- pidió Shinigami sama mostrando sus manos de forma conciliadora- …Kim, mejor tú explica todo lo que pasó.

-Bien…pues Angela se molestó con Black Star y trató de usar un hechizo contra él. Al principio no creímos que fuera grave porque…ayer no le salió bien de todas formas, pero escuché que dijo una palabra diferente, con lo que cambiaba todo el sentido del hechizo- Kim hizo una pausa, dudosa de continuar.

-¿Y luego?

-Es que yo…no creo que Angela sepa el sentido de esa palabra…del hechizo que formó. Pero tuve oportunidad de conocerlo y tengo la impresión de que se trata de algo muy grave.

-Bueno, eso depende del hechizo.

-Ella…- Kim se acercó a Shinigami-sama y susurró algo al tiempo que el dios se inclinaba ligeramente para oírla mejor. Nadie comprendió las palabras, pero Shinigami se incorporó muy serio. Se dio la vuelta con aire pensativo. Luego volteó a verlos otra vez.

De pronto ni siquiera Angela estaba haciendo más ruido. No esperaban que comprendiera la gravedad de la situación pero con esa seriedad, Shinigami-sama se imponía.

-Es grave. Maka y Soul han sido enviados a La Bifurcación.

…

Una vez que sus dedos se tocaron trataron de acercarse más. En tal situación, su cercanía era lo mejor que podían conservar. Con todas sus fuerzas, Soul consiguió entrelazar sus manos con las de Maka. Ella a su vez también se acercaba más hasta que finalmente consiguieron trenzar sus brazos lo suficiente para mantenerse unidos sin separarse por la fuerza de aquel movimiento. Quisieron decir cualquier cosa pero no podían, solo usaban su fuerza para mantenerse juntos.

Los pensamientos de Maka se confundían. ¿Cuándo iban a terminar de caer? ¿Dónde caerían? ¿Resistirían el impacto?

Lo único cierto en esos momentos eran las manos de Soul sujetas a sus brazos, y a su vez, las manos de ella aferradas a los hombros del muchacho. Sabía que si las cosas seguían así…iban a morir. Sus cuerpos no soportarían por mucho más semejante presión.

De un momento a otro sintió como la velocidad disminuyo y consiguió abrir sus ojos. Soul la miraba, al parecer tan confundido como ella. De pronto vino un fuerte golpe. Y con él, la firmeza del piso bajo su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, el golpe fue de espaldas.

-Maka- Soul apretó el agarre en su brazo, llamándola- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella volteó la cabeza con dificultad. Trató de asentir, pero sus ojos se cerraron por sí mismos y se desmayó.

…

-¿Qué cosa es eso?- preguntó Black Star inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Una bifurcación es…un lugar donde un camino se separa en dos o más, ¿No?- propuso Jaqueline.

-En este caso- trató de explicar Shinigami-sama- es un lugar en el universo en donde están juntas todas las dimensiones que existen. Se llama Bifurcación porque es el lugar donde están juntas y luego se van separando. Para volver aquí, Soul y Maka tendrían que atravesar por varias dimensiones.

Black Star se volvió hacia Tsubaki.

-Vamos por ellos, Tsubaki.

-La única forma de llegar ahí es con un portal hecho con una fuente mágica, como una bruja. O con un instrumento como mi espejo. Mientras tanto, aunque llegues nada te garantiza que sea a la misma dimensión en donde hayan llegado ellos, ni que tomen el mismo camino. Estos cambian constantemente. También pueden variar en cantidad. Así como pueden atravesar dos o tres dimensiones antes de volver a la suya propia, pueden llegar a pasar por decenas o hasta cientos de ellas.

-¿Has estado alguna vez allí, padre?- preguntó Kid, apareciendo de pronto con Liz y Patty. Lo había escuchado todo y de pronto se sentía impotente- No creo que dejarlos a su suerte sea una opción.

-Mi deber como Shinigami es conocer el lugar. Se supone que tu también seas capaz de conocerlo y visitarlo, Kid.

-Bien, entonces no hay más que decir. Liz, Patty…

-¡Oye! Si va Kid yo también voy- exclamó Black Star.

Spirit dio un paso al frente, realmente exaltado.

-Mi preciosa Maka está allí con ese pequeño patán…no me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados solo esperando a que vuelva. ¡Tranquila Maka, papi va en camino para rescatarte!

-¡Shinigami-chop!

Con Spirit y Black Star en el suelo, Shinigami se dirigió a los demás en estos términos:

-Ir a la bifurcación no es algo que puedan hacer en este momento, no tenemos nada en claro. Ni siquiera tú puedes hacerlo, Kid-kun. Confiemos en que Maka y Soul comprenderán la situación y encontraran la forma de adaptarse mientras yo trato el asunto con los profesores y Death Scytes.

No sin pesar, optaron por salir de allí. Los únicos que se quedaron con él fueron Spirit y Death the Kid, pues eran quienes sentían que merecían una explicación más amplia por parte del Shinigami.

-Padre, no es que desconfíe de ti. Pero creo que Soul y Maka no pueden estar en ese lugar por sí mismos. Si es tan grave la situación como dices entonces no hallo sentido en que…-Kid se detuvo, pues le dio la impresión de que su padre tenía algo que decirle y así fue.

-Ellos llegaron ahí por accidente. Sería irresponsable de mi parte mandarlos a ustedes también si no tienen ni una remota idea de lo que se enfrentan.

Kid no pudo evitar que el enojo se reflejara en su rostro. Esta era una de esas situaciones en las que confiar en su padre le parecía difícil. Uno nunca sabía lo que se escondía realmente tras esa mascara y el joven fragmento de Shinigami tenía la sensación de que siempre le ocultaba algo, aún cuando nunca lo había hecho con malas intenciones... era frustrante no poder saber a ciencia cierta lo que se proponía. Pero era su padre, finalmente.

-Spirit…llama a Marie, Azusa, Stein…también a Sid y a Nygus. Necesitamos discutir qué hacer. Kid-kun… espera a que tengamos una resolución. Como Shinigami sabes que hay cosas que puedes y que no puedes hacer.

…

Soul se incorporó, ya sintiéndose recuperado. Se alborotó el cabello, como masajeando su cabeza, y luego volteó a ver a Maka. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue revisar que estuviera respirando bien. Luego sujetó su muñeca para checarle el pulso. A su parecer no había nada anormal.

-Oye, Maka…- llamó, con una ligera preocupación que no estaba dispuesto a hacer notar, al menos no por el momento- despierta.

Al no recibir respuesta, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla dormir.

Mientras tanto le estaba dando el sol. Decidió llevarla hasta la sombra de un árbol que estaba cerca de allí. La sujetó de los brazos y la levantó un poco para llevarla hasta allí.

La recostó con la cabeza apoyada en la raíz que sobresalía y él mismo se recargó en el tronco del árbol. Vio a su alrededor con pereza.

Estaba muy cansado, pero no le apetecía dormir más. Por alguna razón no estaba asustado. En cuanto Maka se despertara ambos regresarían a casa. Se convertiría en guadaña, volarían hasta encontrar un camino y fin de la historia. No necesitaban preocuparse ya que de todas formas ya no alcanzarían a llegar a la escuela.

Lo que aun lo intrigaba era el hecho de que habían viajado a una velocidad sorprendente. El viaje en si no le sorprendía…desde que era un alumno del Shibusen pocas cosas conseguían asombrarlo, pero esa rapidez opresiva…debían estar muy lejos de casa. Y una cosa más. Habían caído boca arriba. A menos que hubieran cambiado el sentido del viaje en algún momento y él no se hubiera dado cuenta, esto quería decir que habían ido hacia arriba, no hacia abajo…es decir, habían volado, no caído.

Lo cual era extraño. Era más "normal" caer.

-Yo no estaría tan tranquilo si fuera tú…

La paz y el silencio que momentos antes lo invadía todo se vieron perturbados por una voz extraña, pomposa y estirada que provenía de algún lugar cerca de ahí. Solo entonces se percató de que en la tierra estaba marcado un sendero, y del otro lado de este, se encontraba, sentado en una gran roca, alguien a quien Soul conocía y para ser sinceros no se encontraba feliz de verlo.

-¿Excalibur?-dijo. En esos momentos, Maka se incorporó, aún somnolienta. Ella también observó con asombro a aquella criatura exigente que disfrutaba alardeando sobre sí mismo y sintió deseos vivos de desaparecer de ahí.

-¡Baka! Claro que soy yo, el gran Excalibur!... ¡ahora cantemos una canción en mi honor!

-Ah, ni loco- exclamó Soul mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano a Maka para ayudarla a levantarse- vámonos de aquí, Maka.

Ella aceptó la ayuda y miraron a su alrededor, tratando de decidir qué camino tomar.

-¡Baka!- exclamó de nuevo la legendaria espada, dirigiéndose a Soul- ¿Realmente no tienes una mínima idea de dónde estás?

Soul volteó a los lados, bastante molesto ya. Por lo que Black Star y Kid contaban, y por las cosas que el mismo había presenciado, sabía que lo último que podía querer era ponerse a discutir con esa…criatura, lo que fuera.

Tuvo que admitir que era cierto, no sabía dónde estaban, pero eso no significaba que él y Maka no pudieran encontrar el camino correcto por sí mismos.

-Bien, no sabemos dónde estamos- aceptó Maka- llegamos aquí por error, pero ya veremos cómo volver.

-¡Baka!- increpó Excalibur una vez más, pero esta vez señaló a Maka con su bastón- eres una tonta si lo crees tan fácil.

Acababa de llamarla tonta. Mala idea.

Maka sin embargo contuvo cualquier impulso que sintió de darle un buen Maka-chop o de gritarle, en cambio guardo la calma o al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo Soul al observar la venita que luchaba por saltar en su frente.

-Vámonos, Soul- evitar el enfrentamiento parecía la mejor opción si no querían terminar como Black Star y Kid en su versión _después de Excalibur_.

Soul supo que esa era su señal. Tal como había pensado, convertirse en guadaña y volar. Sin embargo algo pasó. Se quedó quieto unos momentos y luego miró a Maka con incertidumbre. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, como concentrándose, y luego de un par de segundos los volvió a abrir.

-No puedo transformarme.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No…no puedo.

-Baka…

Excalibur se bajó de su roca y se paró a mitad del camino, señalando a lo largo de este con su bastón.

-Sépanse que no estamos en la tierra. Estamos en La Bifurcación. Deben seguir por este camino si algún día quieren salir…yo lo he hecho tantas veces que ya ni recuerdo la primera vez que vine… pero he estado en tantos mundos, ahora mismo puedo recordar aquella ocasión en que…- y se puso a contar sus múltiples y revueltas historias que a nadie interesaban.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de La Bifurcación?- preguntó Soul perdiendo un poco más la calma.

Excalibur lo miró de nuevo.

-Baka. Eso es bastante claro. Aquí se unen y se separan todas las dimensiones que existen. Y tienen que encontrar el camino para volver a su casa, eso es obvio.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso puede existir un lugar así?

-¿Estas en él, no?

-¿Tú sabes cómo volver?- preguntó Maka, comprendiendo que Soul poco podría hacer para aguantar más a Excalibur.

-¡Por supuesto, tonta! ¿Qué haría aquí, si no?

-Bien- intervino Soul- entonces tú nos ayudaras a volver.

Excalibur negó.

-Aquí cada quien encuentra su propio camino…tendrán que pasar por varios mundos antes de volver a la tierra pero tarde o temprano lo harán- dicho esto comenzó a correr por el camino.

-¡Hey, no! ¡Espera!

Ambos salieron corriendo tras él. Mientras lo hacían, Soul notó que el pasto que crecía a ambos lados del sendero blanco iba aumentando de tamaño. En cierto momento le llegó a las rodillas y cuando pudo darse cuenta ya estaba de su altura. Y no se trataba de maleza, tenía la apariencia doméstica y fresca del simple pasto. Solo que como cien veces más grande.

Maka por su parte, divisó un hongo color rojo al lado del camino, mucho más grande que una casa.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, pero cuando ambos volvieron la vista al frente vieron que Excalibur era gigantesco comparado con ellos, quienes detuvieron su marcha.

-¡Ah!- el susto fue total. Por instinto se movieron hacia atrás aunque él seguía hacia el frente.

-Por cierto- se escuchó su voz con un ligero eco, mientras desaparecía en una niebla que comenzaba a formarse- mientras más tiempo permanezcan en un lugar, más características tendrán de él hasta que los absorba…

Soul entonces sintió un ligero temblor a su lado.

-¿Maka?- Tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que de golpe y porrazo Maka había crecido mas de 20 metros y su cuerpo se perdía de vista entre la neblina. Lo único que Soul podía ver claramente era su pie.

-¡Maka! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió? ¡¿Estás bien?

Sitió un fuerte viento moverse en cuanto obtuvo su respuesta.

-¡estoy bien! ¿Y tú? ¡No puedo verte!

El ruido era tan fuerte que Soul se tuvo que tapar los oídos.

-¡Estoy bien, pero no grites!

-Pensé que no podrías oírme…a ti apenas te escucho…

Soul recordó las últimas palabras de Excalibur, y lo único que pudo sacar en claro fue que tenían que salir de allí si querían que Maka volviera a la normalidad. Pero primero debían salir de la neblina.

-¡Escucha, Maka! ¡Debemos salir!

-¡Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de aplastarte!- de hecho Maka había dejado de caminar desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba creciendo- ¡Si ni siquiera puedo verte!

Soul miro a su alrededor. Luego volteo hacia arriba de nuevo y siguió gritando.

-¡Trata de guiarte por mi voz, te diré por donde ir! ¡Sigue caminando, mientras me escuches sabrás que estoy bien!

Maka vaciló pero finalmente decidió que no tenía otra opción. Comenzó a caminar, arrastrando ligeramente los pies uno delante del otro.

-¿Soul? ¡Di algo, baka!

-¡Estoy bien, Maka, tú sigue! ¡Y no me llames baka!

Maka continuó, mirando la neblina con terror, pues no tenia mas visibilidad que apenas la suficiente para adivinar sus manos en frente de su propio rostro. Además, cada vez que sentía pisar algo, pensaba que era él. Sin embargo seguía oyendo su voz.

-¡Bien, Maka! ¡Un poco más a la derecha!

Con las indicaciones de Soul, llegaron al punto donde la neblina era más densa, aun en el suelo. Soul ya no podía ver nada, ni siquiera los zapatos de Maka, lo cual lo sumió en una gran confusión, pues escuchaba sus pasos aun, y su voz, aunque al parecer ella estaba tan asustada que no podía oírlo a él.

-¡Soul! ya no veo nada ¡¿Puedes oírme? ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Maka! ¡Cálmate, estoy bien! ¡Escúchame!

Pronto escuchó los gigantescos pies correr, y entonces el pánico le ganó y tuvo que correr también. No sabía hacia donde ni qué lograría, pero su instinto se lo ordenó.

Finalmente distinguió una luz a la cual se lanzó sin dudarlo, llegando a un bosque espeso, donde no había neblina y las cosas eran de tamaño normal.

De pronto, una muy asustada Maka de su propia escala cayó sobre él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo con ella sobre su espalda.

-¡Soul!- Maka lo revisó mientras ambos se ponían de pie- ¿Estás bien?

Él sonrió, remotamente aliviado por el resultado de toda esa aventura.

-Sí, lo estoy.

…solo para luego recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su compañera.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me pegas?

-¡Por preocuparme, idiota! ¡Para empezar todo esto es tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa?

-De no ser por tus tonterías no hubiéramos salido tarde de casa, estaríamos en la escuela en un día normal y tranquilo.

Soul iba a decir algo, pero se conformó con que su cara de enojo hablara por él. Apenas entonces, Maka se dio cuenta de que frente a ellos se abrían dos caminos.

-Debe haberse ido por uno de estos- comentó. Soul asintió.

-Estamos mejor sin él- luego caminó resueltamente por el camino izquierdo. Maka le detuvo sujetándole por el hombro.

-¿Por qué tomas ese camino?

Soul miró, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, y se encogió de hombros.

-a algún lado tenemos que ir. No podemos quedarnos solo aquí, esperando.

Maka frunció el ceño. Soul hizo otro tanto. Últimamente no había día que no discutieran por algo y al parecer las cosas no cambiarían allí.

-Pff…- Soul bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta hacia ella- ¿Prefieres el otro camino?

Maka lo miró unos momentos y desvió la vista.

-Como quieras. De todas formas- agregó cruzando los brazos- Excalibur dijo que aquí cada quien busca su camino. Si quieres irte por ahí yo no te detengo.

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar. El sendero estaba cercado por arboles, cuyas ramas se entrelazaban dándole al lugar la apariencia de un túnel por el cual se filtraban algunos rayos de luz. De pronto hizo un aire frio.

Entonces escuchó los pasos apresurados a sus espaldas.

-No seas tonta- Soul la detuvo- en un momento como este lo peor que podemos hacer es separarnos.

Habían permanecido juntos en situaciones peores, ¿Porqué no lo iban a hacer ahora?

Maka respiró profundamente y lo reconsideró. Estaba actuando como una tonta.

Su mano y la de Soul se entrelazaron. Eso ya era buena señal, pues era lo que usualmente hacían cuando sabían que necesitaban el uno del otro.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó Soul mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Un poco.

Por todo. Maka ahora tenía miedo de todo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio un rato hasta que vieron neblina al final del camino.

-Debe ser la entrada a otra de esas dimensiones-Maka disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos. Finalmente ambos se encontraron frente a la neblina. Ella estiró su mano y sintió como al entrar en contacto con esa densidad su mano casi se le dormía.

-Se siente pesado. Lo que haya del otro lado…

-Igual no podemos volver- comentó Soul, que había volteado a ver el camino que dejaran atrás. Maka lo hizo también y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Donde antes estaba el camino sólo se distinguía oscuridad. Como un enorme agujero negro.

-Bien. Sigamos- susurró ella. Se sujetaron aun con más fuerza y luego de mirarse a los ojos y asentir mutuamente, se armaron de coraje, y entraron en la niebla, dispuestos a enfrentar lo que encontraran del otro lado.

**Continuará…**

**¡Díganme que les pareció! Quejas, sugerencias, consejos etc. serán bienvenidos.**

**¡Saludos! nwn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Luego de algún tiempo les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic! escuela, escuela, en momentos así odio la escuela T.T**

**Dimensiones**

**Capitulo 2**

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

Maka sintió que la pesadez que había sufrido antes disminuía un poco una vez que logró atravesar la niebla. Se sentía como flotando, y en cuanto llegaron del otro lado y sus pies se posaron en el piso, soltó la mano de su compañero y miró a su alrededor. Era de noche y se encontraban en una especie de bosque. Sin embargo era muy diferente a otros bosques que ella había visto; a su alrededor vio muchos hongos de todos tamaños, y los arboles no tenían hojas. La luna era circular y sin cara, a diferencia de la luna que ellos conocían.

-Soul… ¿qué clase de dimensión será esta?

-No lo sé, pero no me está gustando nada.

Siguieron caminando pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el camino blanco bajo sus pies se desvaneciera por completo. Soul se detuvo al darse cuenta de esto y volteó a ver a Maka con cierta preocupación.

-Esto no debería estar pasando. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Pues continuar. No podemos quedarnos aquí nada más.

Conforme continuaron avanzando se internaron en aquel extraño bosque donde no había flores ni hojas de ningún tipo. La oscuridad se cortaba ligeramente gracias a la luz que brindaba la luna, pero aun cuando esto lo hacia un poco más tranquilizador, Maka pudo sentir de nuevo la presión, como si una fuerte bruma se posara sobre ellos.

No podía identificarlo como nada que hubiese sentido antes. Le llamaba la atención… ¿Una presencia?

Al parecer. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella y Soul estaban siendo observados.

Instintivamente aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, hasta que sintió que algo pasaba por encima de sus pies, lo cual la hizo saltar hacia atrás.

-¡Wa! ¿Qué es esto?

Soul llegó junto a ella y observó.

-Solo es un bicho.

Pero entonces levantó la mirada y un poco más allá logró ver que más de esas criaturas se amontonaban y se acercaban poco a poco a ellos. De pronto a un tiempo, todos comenzaron a mostrar en sus cuerpos distintos tipos de fosforescencias, y entonces pudieron ver que ninguno de esos animales lucia como los de la tierra. Todos parecían insectos pero brillaban como luciérnagas, eran mucho más grandes y algunos mostraban deformidades. Y cada vez se acercaban más y más.

-Esto… no se ve nada cool- Soul trató de cubrir a Maka mientras ambos se hacían poco a poco hacia atrás- ¿crees que coman carne?

-¡No es momento para preguntarse tonterías! ¿Qué esperas para transformarte?

-¿Crees que no lo pensé antes, tonta?- entonces sintió que golpeaba contra uno de esos árboles- tenemos que hacer algo.

-Tsk- Maka odiaba esto pero no veía otra opción- tendremos que correr…

Sin embargo en cuanto se dieron la vuelta para rodear el árbol se dieron cuenta de que detrás de ellos también se habían juntado esos animales.

-¿Ahora qué?- Maka tuvo que cubrirse los ojos cuando una gran luz brillante le dio de lleno.

-¡Atrás!- la voz de una mujer ahuyentó a las criaturas a la vez que Maka pudo ver bien de quien se trataba. Era una mujer muy alta

En cuanto les quitó la luz de encima y los ojos de Maka se adaptaron, pudo notar que era realmente hermosa. Tenía el pelo muy largo, y una figura más envidiable que las de Blair y Arachne juntas.

Y su rostro…era como de marfil, perfectamente tallado, perfectamente proporcional y perfecto. Sabía que si su padre viera a semejante belleza, sería capaz de morirse de gusto. Y qué decir de Soul, seguro en cuanto la viera bien inundaría el lugar con una hemorragia nasal.

Mientras Maka observaba a detalle a la mujer, ésta ahuyentó a todas las criaturas con una enorme lámpara, que a vista de Maka parecía ser bastante antigua.

En cuanto los bichos se alejaron, la mujer volteó hacia ellos y los sorprendió; vista de frente era todavía más hermosa.

-Discúlpenlos. No saben comportarse con las visitas.

-¿C…como sabes que no somos de aquí?

-Bueno, tienen toda la apariencia de ser de otro planeta o dimensión. Este es el lugar de mi dimensión que hace intersección con la bifurcación, así que estoy habituada a recibir gente de otros "lugares".

Tal como Maka pensó, Soul se veía embobado con aquella hermosa mujer. Aunque en realidad no lo culpaba. Sabía que de ser hombre, ella habría reaccionado igual o peor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. En realidad se encontraban bastante confundidos, y por qué no, paranoicos debido a los recientes acontecimientos. La mujer trató de remediar aquella incómoda situación estirando su mano hacia ellos en señal de amistad.

-¿Porqué no vienen a mi casa para darles algo de comer? deben estar exhaustos. Tengo entendido que un viaje como este es muy demandante…- entonces los observó más detenidamente, y agregó, un poco confundida - ¿No deberían venir un poco más preparados a un lugar como este?

-Caímos por error- repuso Maka, recobrando un poco de seguridad. La hermosa mujer era, al menos, amable. Esta declaración de parte de Maka, sin embargo, le llamó aun más la atención.

-¿Entonces han venido sin experiencia a este lugar? Eso puede ser un gran problema. Se enfrentaran con todo tipo de obstáculos antes de que puedan volver a casa y no cualquiera es tan fuerte como para superarlo.

Esto volvió a hacer que Maka mirara a la mujer con recelo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Soul se le adelantó.

-Oye… ¿Dices que nos darás de comer?- preguntó con toda tranquilidad.

La mujer lo miró con inesperada atención. Maka lo miró con una nota de molestia en el rostro.

-No empieces con esas cosas-luego se dirigió a la mujer- perdónelo. A veces es una verdadera molestia.

-Oh, no hay problema- ella miró de nuevo a Soul- vamos a mi casa antes de que vuelvan las criaturas.

Miraron a Maka como pidiendo su aprobación y ella soltó un suspiro, y finalmente, un poco por la fuerza, sonrió.

-Vamos. Supongo que estará bien descansar un poco.

Mientras caminaban, Maka se quedó atrás. De pronto la mujer no le pareció tan alta como al principio, de hecho Soul lucia ligeramente más alto que ella, por lo cual ella levantaba su vista ligeramente para poder hablar con él, de una forma más que amable y dulce de su parte. Durante el recorrido de unos cinco minutos, hablaron y se entendieron bastante bien, lo que puso a Maka totalmente alerta. No quería terminar con otra Blair viviendo con ellos en el departamento.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Un enorme y tétrico castillo en medio de aquel bosque.

-Así que…esta es tu casa…- comentó Maka sin estar realmente sorprendida, pues había visto cosas peores en Death City y sus alrededores- ya sabía que había algo diferente en ti. Debes ser el gobernante de estos lugares.

-Bueno, me descubriste- concedió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros- soy la reina de esta dimensión y mi nombre es Bloodia. Pero estoy rodeada de criaturas que no comprenden mis palabras y únicamente me obedecen por instinto. Un poco de compañía me vendría bien. Por eso insistí en que vinieran.

Soul y Maka se presentaron también.

Maka miró a esa mujer ahora con compasión. La siguieron dentro del castillo, y en este, había una habitación muy sencilla e intima, que a simple vista no parecería que fuera parte de una construcción semejante. En ella había sillones y una mesa de centro.

-Esperen aquí, traeré de comer- dijo, para posteriormente alejarse con majestuosidad de aquel sitio, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Makv se sentó en un sillón individual, tratando de no ver directamente a Soul, quien se sentó también haciéndose el distraído.

-Es…muy hermosa- Soul asintió- veo que te cayó muy bien.

-Bueno, está de buen humor y tiene una plática muy amena. Eso ya es ganancia.

-Lo que no comprendo es porque aceptaste su invitación con tanta facilidad. Sabes muy bien que no podemos distraernos, tenemos que seguir.

-Tú aceptaste. Además, yo no le veo lo malo mientras tengamos un lugar seguro donde comer y descansar un poco.

Maka evitó por todos los medios mirarlo a los ojos. Soul mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, pero no dudó en sacar una de ellas para ponerla sobre las manos de su compañera y llamar un poco su atención.

-Confía un poco, Maka-chan- completó, con una sonrisa relajada- verás que todo sale bien.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y ella se hizo paso dentro de la habitación con una gran bandeja con tres platillos y una bebida.

-No sé exactamente qué coman ustedes, pero aquí básicamente todos los platillos están hechos a base de hongos y raíces.

Durante la comida, Bloodia les explicó que en su dimensión no había un sol que iluminara, por lo tanto no existía el día. Ella conocía las diferencias entre su hogar y la Tierra, porque había tenido visitantes de ese lugar antes. Al no existir el día en su dimensión, no había plantas de hojas verdes y la única luz que conocían era la de la luna.

-Pero eso es absurdo- protestó Maka, casi enojada- si no existe el sol es imposible que la luna ilumine.

-Puedes creerlo o no, pero nuestra luna brilla con su propia luz. Si no estás satisfecha con eso, sólo sal y mírala- mientras Maka sonaba sorprendida y un poco molesta, Bloodia tenía una voz llena de seguridad y autoridad. Sus movimientos siempre parecían estar premeditados para que un simple gesto luciera magnífico, de forma que al pronunciar estas palabras mientras señalaba la ventana con un altivo ademán hizo que Maka se viera aún más pequeña, joven y sencilla de lo que en realidad era.

Ella cerró secretamente los puños apretando la orilla de su falda. Claro, había olvidado que hablaba con una reina.

-Ya lo he hecho- dijo tratando de sonar más cordial y jurándose que si no estuviera siendo tan amable con ellos, habría discutido con Bloodia hasta el cansancio sobre las razones por las cuales una luna no puede brillar sin la presencia del sol- sin embargo no termino de aceptar semejante cosa.

Luego de removerse un rato entre la incomodidad, los tres siguieron comiendo y finalmente Soul encontró una salida para semejante situación hablándole de su propio mundo.

Ella lo escuchaba atentamente y Maka no dejaba de ver a ninguno de los dos. Sólo participaba de la conversación para que no pareciera que estaba molesta pero la verdad era que lo estaba. Hacía mucho que no se encontraba en una situación así.

Siempre había alguien que quería a Soul. Tenía admiradoras y muchas solicitudes para ser la guadaña de alguien más, y ella esperaba con temor el día que ese alguien consiguiera convencerlo. Pero esa inseguridad crecía a pesar de que ella creía que ya lo había superado.

Pero entonces, Maka se preguntó si no había algún otro problema que la hacía pensar así. Porque quizás, y ya lo había considerado antes, lo que sentía por él ya no era cosa de compañeros, sino de algo más. Porque siempre terminaba confiando en él. Porque siempre anhelaba verlo a él. Porque no podía siquiera imaginar que alguien le hiciera daño alguna vez.

¿Eran celos, los que Maka estaba sintiendo? ¿Celos de que esa mujer se llevara bien con él? ¿De que fuera tan hermosa mientras ella era…sólo ella?

Luego de comer, Bloodia le sirvió una taza de té a cada uno. Maka bebió el suyo a medias, y se excusó para salir del lugar un momento.

-¿A dónde vas, Maka?- le preguntó Soul, ligeramente preocupado.

-Al bosque- repuso ella, y agregó con una sonrisa- a caminar y a observar bien la luna.

…

Maka sintió un gran alivio en cuanto pudo poner un pie afuera de aquella fortaleza. Necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente. No podía creer que estuviera tan paranoica y a la defensiva por Soul. Nunca antes, ni siquiera por su padre, se había sentido así. Como si estuviera perdiendo una batalla, una de las peores que hubiera enfrentado en su vida.

…

Soul permaneció unos instantes mirando fijamente la puerta por la que Maka acababa de desaparecer. Bloodia se percató de esto, y dejando su té a un lado comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Lamento todo esto, en verdad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ella se enojó, es más que obvio.

Soul se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago lento a su taza de té. Seguía mirando la puerta.

-Siempre es así. Está algo tensa pero se pondrá mejor. Cuando vuelva seguramente estará más tranquila.

Permaneció pensativo unos segundos, tras lo cual agregó, como si hablara para sí mismo:

-Quizás no debí dejarla ir sola.

Bloodia lo observaba atentamente, pero Soul no estaba prestándole demasiada atención. Se culpó internamente de la molestia de Maka, después de todo había sido él quien dio entrada a que fueran a visitar a Bloodia aun cuando desde el principio se dio cuenta de que Maka no confiaba en ella. ¿Pero por qué tendría que ceder siempre?

Y ahora se sentía culpable y preocupado. Excelente.

-Se nota que se quieren mucho- suspiró Bloodia, sirviéndole otra taza sin que él la pidiera, pero aun así siguió bebiendo- Ella es muy celosa.

-No, solo está molesta. No tendría por qué sentir celos.

-¿Qué no son pareja?- un ligero chispazo se dejó ver en los ojos de Bloodia pero Soul no la estaba mirando.

-No. Bueno, de escuela, o de trabajo, si lo quieres ver así. Pero ella no es mi novia.

Luego de esto, de pronto no sintió más ganas de hablar. En cuanto su segunda taza de té se quedó vacía, decidió lo que debía hacer.

-Saldré a buscarla- dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a la mujer- tenemos que irnos pronto.

Ella no dijo nada, pero cuando vio que Soul se tambaleó, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro. Él pasó su mano por su frente, de un momento a otro había comenzado a ver borroso y a marearse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Bloodia con fingida preocupación mientras se colocaba justo donde Soul iba a caer. De pronto, ella se veía mucho más grande y fuerte que él, quien ahora se sentía como un muñeco de trapo, débil y sin voluntad- no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti hasta que estés mejor…

…

Maka estaba recargada contra uno de esos árboles sin hojas mirando hacia el cielo.

-Tal vez algún mineral que brille en la oscuridad- se dijo en tono pensativo- o simplemente así son las cosas aquí. Tiene lógica, es otra dimensión después de todo.

Se despegó del árbol y se acurrucó en su ligero suéter. Decidió que era tiempo de tragarse su orgullo y volver al castillo.

-No puedo hacer un drama por semejante cosa- se dijo mientras caminaba- y tampoco podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Quién sabe qué nos pase si permanecemos aquí, tal vez desarrollemos fosforescencia o algo así.

Pero Maka en el fondo sabía que su molestia no se debía al asunto de la luna, sino a todo lo demás, a Soul, a Bloodia, al hecho de que no confiaba en ella y no le caía bien…

Rechazó los celos como una opción pero tenía que admitirlo; ella esperaba que Soul tuviese un poco mas de respeto por su amistad.

Entró al castillo de nuevo y lo recorrió hasta llegar a aquella intima y pequeña habitación. Que salir fuera fácil no le extrañaba, pero el hecho de poder entrar sin necesidad de ir con Bloodia le dio mala espina. Esos lugares siempre tenían cierto nivel de seguridad.

Al llegar a la puerta le sorprendió el silencio, y la imagen que vio la dejó petrificada.

Soul estaba durmiendo, recostando su cabeza plácidamente en las piernas de aquel monumento de mujer, quien le acariciaba la cabeza mientras lo observaba con ternura. En cuanto vio a Maka, la mujer le indicó, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, que guardara silencio.

-¿qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Maka sintiendo que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

-El pobre estaba exhausto, yo solo lo ayudé a dormir. ¿Sabes? Me contó cosas muy interesantes. Ustedes no se han llevado bien últimamente, lo cual es una lástima.

-D…despiértalo. Debemos irnos de aquí.

-Respecto a eso. Le propuse quedarse una temporada aquí conmigo y él aceptó. Dijo que se sentía presionado y que unas vacaciones no le vendrían mal.

Maka estaba cada vez más furiosa.

-¿Crees que voy a creer eso? ¡No tengo cinco años!

-¿Porqué no me crees? ¿Qué no esta tan tranquilo durmiendo? Sólo míralo. Toda su expresión cambia y no por eso deja de ser tan…lindo e interesante- sonaba como si estuviera enamorada de él. Lo miraba con ternura. Maka se estremeció de rabia.

-Déjalo, maldita bruja…-pronunció mientras cerraba los puños. Bloodia no se inmutó.

Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Soul, y entre sueños éste sonrió.

Maka aflojó sus manos, cuando notó que él se removía como buscando una posición mas cómoda para dormir. Como si tuviese toda la confianza del mundo para hacerlo, como si estuviera en casa.

-Bien- Maka desvió su mirada y comenzó a darse la vuelta mientras sus ojos comenzaban a arder.

-Antes- la llamó Bloodia- deberías llevarte esto. Él no lo necesitará- y le lanzó la chaqueta estampada con el símbolo de "Spartoi". Maka la atrapó al vuelo, la observó con desprecio y la arrojó al suelo.

-¡Yo tampoco la necesito!

Luego de esto, cerró la puerta tras ella y se fue caminando a paso veloz, que pronto cambió a una verdadera carrera. Corrió hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque, donde se limpió las lagrimas con furia y sollozó y gritó hasta que logró calmarse.

¿Desde cuándo era más fuerte que ella?

-Bien, si así van a ser las cosas entonces no hay más que hacer.

Era cuestión de tiempo, o al menos así lo veía Maka. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ocurriera algo así.

-Con que los chicos geniales no traicionan, ¿eh?

Iba a empezar a caminar pero en cuanto dio un paso fue como si un rayo cruzara por su mente. Otra vez tenía que sentarse a reflexionar.

Soul no era así. Soul nunca la lastimaría porque sí, no la traicionaría de un momento a otro sólo porque una mujer hermosa se lo pidiera…él era un poco cretino pero era muy noble. Maka sonrió internamente. Eso solo podía ser una trampa de Bloodia, y con su reacción sólo había conseguido darle gusto.

-Tengo que volver- se dijo, dándose la vuelta de nuevo- si quiero regresar a la tierra no puedo hacerlo sin Soul.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que los ramajes de los arboles se juntaban, de modo que ocultaban la luz de la luna poco a poco, lo cual la inquietó bastante. No tardó en sentirse perseguida. Se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con uno de esos animales. Le pareció tan inofensivo que no hizo nada al respecto.

…

Bloodia esperó unos minutos luego de la huida de Maka para despertar a Soul.

Éste abrió los ojos perezosamente y miró a su alrededor. Se incorporó bastante sorprendido de la posición comprometedora en que había estado mientras dormía. Miró a su anfitriona y titubeó un poco mientras hablaba.

-Dis…discúlpame, debo irme. Debo buscar a Maka.

-Oh…tu amiga…ella se enojó y se fue.

…

Pronto Maka caminaba cada vez más rápida e incómodamente. La estaban persiguiendo más y más de esas criaturas y no sabía qué hacer. No eran tantos pero igual era preocupante.

Al llegar a otro claro se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida. No tenía idea de donde estaba el castillo y de pronto las nubes ocultaron la luna, de modo que lo único que veía con claridad era la fosforescencia de los animales a toda velocidad tras ella.

Llegados a este punto el pánico era tal que se echó a correr. No le importaba cómo pero tenía que deshacerse de esas cosas.

…

-Demonios- murmuró Soul, poniéndose de pie- lo único que me faltaba… ¿qué…hace mi chaqueta en el piso?- preguntó, mientras la levantaba y se la ponía rápidamente.

-Ella la tiró. Se molestó porque le dije que se la llevara, ya que aquí no la vas a necesitar.

Soul sintió un aire helado corriendo por su espalda cuando escuchó esas palabras. De pronto Bloodia no le parecía tan hermosa como antes.

Se dio la vuelta y se percató de que era una mujer muy alta, casi lo suficiente para ser terrorífica. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?- preguntó, ubicándose a su lado solícitamente y con una voz tan exquisita que él se estremeció.

Y de nuevo de un momento a otro era aún más bella que antes.

Soul comenzó a temblar en cuanto sintió que esa mujer se acercaba a él. Bloodia lo tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad.

Entonces, en un instante de lucidez previo a lo que estaba por suceder, Soul se dio cuenta de que Bloodia lo estaba hipnotizando.

…

En su aterrada carrera por el bosque, Maka llegó hasta una gran roca que trató de usar como escudo, pero para su desgracia, por donde se parara estaba rodeada por sus perseguidores.

Trepó como pudo hasta la cima y una vez allí trato de calmarse y pensar. Si podía alcanzar alguna rama de un árbol quizá podría huir. Miró hacia arriba y no muy lejos de ella una rama que parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte se alzaba. Se puso de pie y dio un salto para poder colgarse de la rama, pero en seguida sintió que estaba siendo jalada para abajo por esos animales, que ya habían trepado la roca y sujetado sus pies.

-No...

…

Bloodia sabía que tenía al joven a su merced, y mientras este permanecía de pie y con la mirada perdida ella lo observaba con atención.

-Podría empezar por su cabeza- se dijo, mientras depositaba un beso en la frente del muchacho- pero dejaré el cerebro y el corazón para el final, suele ser lo más delicioso.

Se detuvo un momento para pensar un poco en todas las criaturas de genero masculino que había logrado conquistar y comerse en el pasado. Era doblemente satisfactorio saberse dueña de sus corazones y luego alimentarse de ellos. Alguno hubiera sido suficientemente bueno para ser su esposo… pero no. La comida era comida.

Entonces inclinó su cabeza ligeramente para dar el último toque a su sensación infinita de placer y realización como monstruo seductor; besar en los labios a su presa, un beso de despedida que, por lo que sabía, los humanos disfrutaban mucho más que cualquier otra especie que habitara cualquier dimensión.

Apenas iba a hacer el primer contacto cuando Soul se movió ligeramente.

-Ma…ka…- Bloodia se tensó- Maka…

-¡Maldición!- le tiró a Soul un bofetón con el revés de la mano, que lo mandó al suelo debido a la descomunal fuerza- ¡Maldita chiquilla!

Con el golpe y la caída, Soul volvió en sí.

Se puso de pie sujetándose la mejilla, viendo el rostro de la mujer desencajado de la rabia. Ella se tiró en el sillón completamente frustrada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Vete a buscar a tu novia- dijo la mujer, o lo que fuera, con la voz más terrorífica que Soul escuchara en mucho tiempo- ya no me sirven para nada. Después de todo seducirte no fue tan fácil como pensé.

Soul se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras. Bloodia lo miró a los ojos con inusitada intensidad, aun mayor que cuando trataba de hipnotizarlo, y explicó.

-No puedo alimentarme de un corazón que no me pertenece. ¡Ahora largo!

Soul reaccionó con estas palabras y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir, ella agregó:

-Pero si quieren salir de aquí tendrán que vencer a mis criaturas, y yo no pienso intervenir contra ellas de nuevo. Quién sabe, quizás a estas alturas ya se comieron a tu querida amiga.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, un cuchillo lanzado con fuerza se clavó en ella.

-Que los maten a los dos- susurró Bloodia, convirtiéndose en lo que realmente era, una masa negra, sin forma, con los ojos amarillos y unos colmillos rojos de sangre.

…

Decir que salió como alma que lleva el diablo seria lo poco. La verdad Soul necesitaba ordenar su mente, porque simplemente no sabía que esperar de Maka en cuanto lo viera…por el momento esperar que no lo matara con una simple mirada ya era aspirar a mucho.

Pero eso se salió de su mente en cuanto vio una montaña de fosforescencias junto a una roca, y entre éstas se escuchaba la voz de Maka gritando desesperadamente.

-¡Suéltenme ahora mismo!- su voz se escuchaba desesperada, histérica. Soul corrió aún más rápido y llegó hasta allí. Comenzó a quitárselos de encima, a algunos solo los tenía que apartar, a otros tuvo que golpearlos fuertemente para lograr ahuyentarlos, pero aunque sentía que había avanzado algo, iban apareciendo cada vez más.

-¡Maka! ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Quizás hasta ese momento fue que Maka se percató de la presencia de Soul. Pero se sentía tan desesperada que no pudo procesar en su mente lo que él decía, solo escuchaba su voz casi tan desesperada como la suya.

Pero ya vería, ella no necesitaba su ayuda. Ella podía hacerlo sola, no quería que Soul la salvara esta vez, ya había sido suficiente, siempre era lo mismo.

Asi que estiró su mano hasta que pudo sujetar a uno de esos animales y quitárselo de su pierna izquierda, luego se quitó uno que le estaba mordiendo la otra mano, y poco a poco contribuyó con sus manotazos, patadas y puñetazos a quitárselos de encima de una vez.

Con ayuda de Soul(aunque no quisiera) logró ponerse de pie. El área estaba un poco despejada pero era como si una masa negra con luces por aquí y por allá´ se situara alrededor de ellos y se cerrara cada vez más.

Antes de que Soul pudiera simplemente pensar en hacer algo, Maka pasó por su lado corriendo con mucha fuerza, abriéndose paso a patadas entre aquellas criaturas. Ella volteó ligeramente la cabeza, como si le preguntara qué estaba esperando.

Soul salió detrás de ella, sintiendo que los seguían. Mas no tardó en darse cuenta de que, si bien eran cientos de ellos, eran algo torpes y lentos. Que los hubieran atrapado antes solo había sido cosa de suerte. Por otro lado, mientras estuvieran dentro de ese bosque había peligro por todas partes de que salieran y los atacaran de nuevo. Entonces escuchó un ruido sobre ellos.

De forma casi inconsciente, Soul transformó su brazo en hoja de guadaña y partió por la mitad a un enorme gusano que cayó de entre las ramas de los arboles.

-Pero… ¿qué…? ¿Cómo?

-¡Creí que no podías hacerlo, idiota! ¡Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas!- Gritó Maka mientras seguían corriendo.

-Yo también lo creí- repuso Soul- ¡Y no me llames idiota! Después de todo, todo esto es tu culpa, no debiste irte así.

-Creí que te estabas divirtiendo… ¿sabes lo incómodo que es ser el mal tercio?

Soul casi se tropieza con una enorme piedra en el camino y por la sorpresa de que Maka tocara ese tema.

-¿Mal tercio? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué no estabas muy cómodo? ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, como dijo Bloodia?

-¿Estás loca? ¡Esa mujer quería comerme!

En la cara de Maka se reflejó una gran furia, que disfrazó con una sonrisa maliciosa con la que volteó a ver a Soul.

-Ya lo creo que sí…

-¡¿Qué? – el rostro de Soul se desencajaba de la sorpresa, pero no pudo replicar, porque Maka aumentó su velocidad y lo dejó atrás por un par de metros.

Maka iba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que sin darse cuenta había bajado la vista mientras corría. Entonces vio, bajo sus pies, un camino blanco, el que los llevaría al siguiente cruce de dimensiones.

Siguió corriendo hasta que sintió que Soul la sujetaba con fuerza de un brazo.

-¡Maka, escúchame!

Maka se detuvo, y luego hizo con el brazo una sacudida fuerte, con desdén, para que la soltara. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por su fleco, no quería que él los viera.

-Si vamos a seguir con esto, Soul…-dijo, con evidente pesar en su hablar- por favor, déjame descansar un poco de ti. No quiero verte, no quiero ni siquiera escuchar tu voz.

Detrás de ellos se abrían los dos caminos. Maka no les prestó atención, solo tomó el de la izquierda, que a su parecer le quedaba mas cerca.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron la espesa neblina que marcaba la entrada (o la salida).

Maka comenzó a entrar, con Soul bastante cerca de ella pero fuera de su plano visual. Sólo sentía su presencia, con ella como siempre, aunque ella lo hubiera expulsado de su vida momentáneamente.

En cuanto atravesaron la neblina, llegaron a una especie de desierto rocoso y con algunas formaciones montañosas. Pero apenas puso un pie allí, Soul sintió un zumbido muy fuerte en los oídos, tan aturdidor que lo tiró al piso.

Al abrir la boca para quejarse, ni un solo sonido salió de ella.

Maka por su parte, sintió el mismo zumbido pero con menos fuerza. Luego se percató de que sus pasos no producían ningún ruido en la seca tierra. Ella también iba a decir algo pero nada salió de su boca.

Se dio la vuelta olvidando su deseo de no ver a su compañero, y lo encontró de rodillas en el piso sujetándose el cabeza, aterrorizado, como si no lo pudiera creer. El camino blanco se desvaneció, y a lo lejos, Maka percibió un letrero.

Corrió hasta él, y lo leyó. Solo se distinguía una palabra en él; "Sinfonia".

**Continu****ara…**

**Saludos!**

**Atte. Yereri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Tercer capítulo aquí n.n**

**Dimensiones**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sinfonia**

Death the Kid pensó que ese sería un día tranquilo en casa. Leía un buen libro sentado en la sala, aunque a un par de metros de él Liz y Patty veían la tv, y Patty le hacía a Liz una trenza. Cosa que lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pues a pesar de haber superado bastante bien lo de la simetría después del incidente en el libro de Eibon, aun tenía una que otra reacción ante la falta de perfección. Trataba de no prestar atención. Trataba de evitar voltear, de verdad estaba tratando.

Patty tarareaba una canción y Liz no dejaba de ver la película. Dios, era invitante, necesitaba arreglárselas para…por lo menos guiar a Patty para que no quedara tan… desaliñada…con cabellos sueltos por aquí y por allá…

Kid estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando una fuerza salida de la nada derrumbó una de sus paredes.

-¡Yahoo!- Black Star irrumpió en la vivienda del joven Shinigami con violencia. Kid vio con impotencia e incredulidad desaparecer la pared de su perfecta y simétrica sala. Esto era aun peor que la trenza de Liz…

-Ahora veamos, ¿Dónde está ese pequeño Shinigami, eh? ¡Necesito hablar con el ahora mismo!- preguntaba el moreno viendo hacia todos lados, mientras Tsubaki volvía a su modo normal, apenada por los destrozos ocasionados por su compañero.

-Black Star, creo que te paraste encima de él.

-¿Huh?- en seguida, Black Star salió volando por los aires debido al impulso que recibió por parte de Kid, quien estaba muy, muy molesto debido a la irrupción en su apacible morada, pero esto no pareció importarle a Black Star, quien nada mas al reponerse un poco, encaró a su amigo.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces llegando de esa manera a mi casa, irrespetuoso?

-¡Tu sabes muy bien lo que me trae aquí! ¡ Ayer dejamos a medias el asunto de lo de Soul y Maka! ¡No me digas que te conformaste con la resolución de tu padre de "lo discutiré con los profesores y decidiremos qué hacer"!- esto último lo dijo imitando la postura y la vocecilla despreocupada de Shinigami-sama, cosa que hizo irritar aun mas a Kid.

-No es que me haya conformado- repuso Kid, mientras comenzaba a recoger los destrozos, apareciendo repentinamente con un delantal y una escoba- es que mi padre tiene razón. No sabemos lo que tendríamos que enfrentar en caso de ir allí. Probablemente no estamos preparados para algo así.

Black Star lo miraba torciendo la boca, bastante insatisfecho con la explicación, por lo que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y observó a Kid limpiar.

-No entiendo- dijo- se supone que son nuestros amigos. Nosotros nos lanzamos de cabeza al estúpido libro de Eibon a buscarte. Lo menos que se merecen es que hagamos lo mismo por ellos, ¿No?

Kid apretó los dientes. Claro, él pensaba igual, pero…

-Podemos pasar de las ordenes de tu padre esta vez, ¿No? Si traemos a Maka y Soul a salvo, no podrán reclamarnos nada.

Kid se puso de pie- estaba agachado recogiendo escombros- y miró a su amigo a los ojos con determinación.

-No haremos tal cosa. Mejor hay que descansar mientras nos necesiten para algo- su tono pasó a ser comprensivo; a veces Black Star era como un niño- suficiente tenemos con que ellos no estén. Los tiempos están muy agitados y no sabemos si en algún momento tenemos que estar aquí protegiendo la ciudad. Sin ellos será ya bastante difícil como para que nosotros también nos ausentemos y peor, sin dar explicación alguna. Sería lo más irresponsable que podríamos hacer en un momento asi.

Black Star se puso de pie a la par de Kid y lo miró de frente.

-¿Esa es tu última palabra? Escúchate Kid. Tú eres un Shinigami…pero te has permitido temer como un humano cualquiera- suspiró- entonces hare las cosas a mi manera. Tsubaki, vámonos.

-Espera, Black Star- Kid miró a su amigo con detenimiento. Black Star decidió darle una oportunidad, que dijera lo que tuviera que decir- Dame un par de días. Si mi padre no decide algo que hacer pronto haremos lo que tú digas. Solo no hagas algo estúpido tu solo.

Se molestó un poco de que Kid lo llamara estúpido, pero el trato le pareció bueno, asi que extendió su mano hacia él.

-¿Es un trato, joven maestro?

Kid sonrió y estrechó la mano de Black Star, cerrando el acuerdo.

…

Maka se alejó lentamente del letrero y su primera reflexión fue obvia; estaban en una dimensión sin sonido con un nombre irónico.

En cuanto a Soul, este se había repuesto al shock que le provocara ese terrible zumbido en los oídos, pero lo había dejado bastante aturdido. Definitivamente entre las tres dimensiones que llevaban recorridas se habían propuesto hacerle la vida pudo reponerse de la agitación se puso de pie.

Maka se acercó. Llegar ahí la había sumido en una reflexión profunda de lo que le había dicho a Soul solo unos minutos antes. Se sintió necia y estúpida. Quiso decir su nombre, pero su boca no emitió sonido alguno. Se moría por disculparse y admitir lo tonta que había sido, pero él no la iba a escuchar.

Solo se acercó y le tendió la mano. Soul miró la mano de Maka, pero se puso de pie por sí mismo. Quiso decirle muchas cosas pero el también había entendido el mecanismo del lugar. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar mientras le tomaba la mano, pero con una frialdad extraña que ella no se esperaba.

Era lógico que estuviera molesto. Por parte de ella…disculparse probablemente no era lo mejor que podía hacer. Sería como admitir su error y no se sentía lista para ello.

¿Pero por qué tendría que disculparse ella? si siempre era lo mismo, siempre había algo o alguien que se interponía entre ellos, no era su culpa y no tenia porque sentirse mal al respecto…Soul era el que nunca tenia respeto por ella, y siempre se dejaba llevar por el primer escote que se le ponía en frente.

Habiendo reflexionado esto, se soltó de él y salió corriendo en otra dirección.

Soul solo la observó hasta que se detuvo, a varios metros de donde estaba él.

Por su parte, se quedó de pie, esperando. Estaba oscuro, pero al menos no pensó que en ese lugar la noche también fuera permanente.

El comprendía. Él entendía perfectamente que Maka estuviera enojada. Seguramente lo había visto de alguna forma comprometedora con la bruja que había tratado de convertirlo en su cena (¿o almuerzo?), pero en su defensa, podría decir que nunca fue su intención. Básicamente había sido drogado y luego hipnotizado.

Pero bueno, él trató de respetar su decisión de no hablarle ni verle. Bien, era bastante oportuno entonces que hubieran caído en una dimensión así.

Sin embargo, había algo que se puso a pensar justo cuando se encontró solo en semejante silencio. Y eran las palabras que Bloodia le había dado como explicación tras desistir de su terrorífica cena.

"No puedo alimentarme de un corazón que no me pertenece".

Obviamente, el jamás hubiera sido tan imbécil de enamorarse perdidamente, por bella que ella pudiera ser. Pero por otro lado, si lo que había dicho era verdad, eso solo significaba una cosa.

Su corazón. Su corazón sarcástico, cínico y retorcido, que él había protegido de todo y de todos desde que era tan niño, había quedado al descubierto. Y se había dejado atrapar.

Soul acercó su mano a su corazón y lo sintió palpitar. Era una sensación tan reconfortante y confusa.

_Así que, ¿justamente ella, amigo? Bien. Pero ambos nos meteremos en problemas, y lo sabes._

…

_Es un tonto. Soul es un verdadero tonto. _

¿Porqué se había dejado seducir tan fácilmente?

¿Y porqué a ella le importaba tanto?

_Maldición. _Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre le importaba y no lo podía remediar. Y ahora estaban en un lugar en el que no podía hablarlo…bien, no podía gritarle en la cara lo molesta que estaba con él.

¿Pero molesta porqué? ¿Quién era ella para decirle a quien seguir y de quien…enamorarse?

Maka se preguntó largamente si valía la pena el esfuerzo. Si valía la pena liberarse de la máscara y decirle la verdad por única vez.

Que era una tonta, una celosa y una necia. Que era una egoísta estúpida que no soportaba más. Que había cometido una de las peores tonterías que pudo haber hecho.

Se había enamorado. Y de él.

Por shinigami-sama. Se había enamorado de Soul.

…

De acuerdo, analizando las cosas: no había forma de hablar, así que no había modo de aclarar las cosas. No tenía a la mano nada con lo que escribir, por lo que tampoco podía recurrir a una carta. Aunque, de cualquier forma, no lo haría así. Necesitaba un confrontamiento directo, hablarlo de frente y aclarar las cosas.

Pero no podía hacerlo en un lugar así, por lo tanto lo único que se le ocurría era salir pronto de ese lugar para por fin poder decirle lo que deseaba y acabar de una vez. Pero ella se había alejado, así que lo único que podía hacer era ir a buscarla.

Soul se puso en camino. Solo unos metros lo separaban del resto de su vida.

¿Pero si ella lo rechazaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer si Maka se alejaba de él una vez más? Se detuvo - solo un metro lo separaba de ella. Claro, no lo había escuchado acercarse, no había como.

De pronto, Soul noto como los hombros de Maka subían y bajaban en ligeros temblores. Tenía los brazos agarrotados alrededor de su cuerpo, sujetándose a sí misma con mucha fuerza. Soul entonces se sintió muy mal, como si él fuera el culpable del llanto de su compañera, aunque él no había hecho nada malo, a su propio parecer.

_Maka…_ pero olvidó por completo la falta de sonido de ese lugar. Dio tres pasos más y entonces sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo de la chica, quien le daba la espalda. Ella no se movió.

Que dejara de llorar. Solo quería que dejara de llorar.

Se sorprendió al sentirla en completa serenidad, ni rastro del llanto que él había sentido momentos antes.

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Maka se desvaneció completamente entre sus brazos.

….

Maka se había alejado de Soul lo suficiente para ponerse a pensar. Decidió que mientras estuvieran allí, no tenían porqué pelear. Lo primero era salir, volver a su hogar. Ya habría tiempo para tonterías y discusiones después.

Mientras tanto…bien. Le quedaba una decisión que tomar, ahora que había aclarado sus sentimientos con respecto a él. ¿Decirle o no decirle?

Por un lado lo deseaba tanto…decirle que lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo, que todos los días rogaba por que todo fuera bien para los dos, que no ocurriera ninguna catástrofe que los hiciera luchar hasta el borde de la muerte, como se había vuelto habitual. Que siempre que despertaba en las mañanas lo primero que quería escuchar era su voz quejándose por algo, o ver sus ojos cerrados por no quererse levantar e ir a la escuela.

Que si aceptara su amor ella sería la persona más feliz de este mundo.

¿Pero qué si él no la quería igual?

Se volteó y lo miró de reojo. Él se había sentado recargado en una enorme roca.

¿Sería capaz de romperle el corazón?

Si eso pasaba…podía con ello, ¿No? De peores situaciones se había zafado antes. Podía con él. Podía soportar lo que fuera.

Maka estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, a darlo todo.

Pero entonces recordó que no podían hablar, o más bien, que en ese lugar no se oía sonido alguno. Le dio un poco de rabia, pero al menos eso le iba a dar un poco más de tiempo para pensar qué decirle. Una traviesa sensación de felicidad le recorrió el cuerpo, desde el estomago, dando vueltas por todo su torrente sanguíneo, llenando en tropel su corazón. Pensó que quizás era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida, se sintió valiente, nueva, fuerte, y sobre todo, al borde de ese peligro que tanto le gustaba, una satisfacción extraña y perfecta.

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró, de nuevo, sentado donde lo había visto por última vez. Se acercó lentamente.

Tenía la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera triste o pensativo. Ella sonrió de lado, de nuevo se sintió terrible por lo de antes, pero ya que no se podía disculpar se limitó a arrodillarse a su lado. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo movió ligeramente. Pero el no reaccionó. Maka, confundida, se colocó frente a él y lo movió un poco más fuerte, hasta que la cabeza de Soul cayó hacia atrás, y él, desde esa posición, la miraba con los ojos más vacios que ella hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo, al menos unos segundos.

_¡Soul! _ Entonces comenzó a zarandearlo, con tanta fuerza que su cabeza se mecía violentamente de adelante hacia atrás.

De pronto, literalmente, el chico se hizo humo frente a sus ojos. Maka, completamente horrorizada, se puso de pie, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. ¿Cuando había empezado a hacer frio? ¿Cuándo esa pesada neblina lo había invadido todo?

¿Cuándo demonios había perdido a Soul?

…

Soul corría sin rumbo, mirando hacia todos lados. Casi perdiendo el juicio. Maka, Maka, ¿Dónde podía estar Maka? Eso….tenía que haber sido una ilusión, las personas no se descomponen en el aire de un momento a otro, ella tenía que estar en algún lugar, ella tenía que estar esperándolo en algún sitio, para darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, para regañarlo aunque sea con la mirada, pero entera y viva.

Quiso gritar. Por Shinigami que gritar al menos le ayudaría a sacarse todo el terror que lo había inundado desde adentro, pero abrir la boca y tener la sensación de que todo lo que hacía era echar aire no era lo mismo. Se detuvo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sujetándose el cabello mientras las ansias lo consumían. A su alrededor… todo se veía igual… ¡estaba corriendo en círculos!, maldición, y por ningún lado había ni rastros de Maka.

_Maka…Maka, por favor, ¿Dónde estás? _

Se quedó parado un momento donde estaba y dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, tratando de forzar su vista, como si ver más lejos le permitiera encontrarla.

…

Maka permaneció de pie en el mismo sitio por varios segundos antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Como un verdadero zombie.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar, el miedo la había paralizado por momentos. Se abrazó con ansia, y comenzó a caminar mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Se dijo a si misma mil veces que quizás era un espejismo, una mera ilusión, pero igual le hizo sentir un terrible hueco en el estomago y el corazón paralizado en el pecho. Se limpió los ojos, pero las lágrimas se negaban a detenerse, mientras en su garganta se ahogaba un gemido lastimoso que se alegraba de no poder escuchar.

_Soul debe estar vivo… _se dijo, buscando valor…_debo encontrar a Soul…_

Entonces comenzó a caminar más rápido, y cuando su corazón hubo descansado, cerró los puños y tomó impulso para correr.

Corrió y corrió todo lo que pudo, mientras la neblina se hacía un poco menos densa.

Pero no tardo en darse cuenta, mientras más corría, lo único que lograba era regresar al mismo lugar.

En este punto, comenzó a sentir en su cabeza el mismo zumbido que al entrar en aquella dimensión, pero un poco más fuerte, de manera que tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza. Le dolió muchísimo, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía hacerlo, era como si sus gritos se quedaran almacenados en su cabeza provocando una presión aun más fuerte.

El dolor fue tan intenso que cayó al suelo completamente debilitada. Se sujetó la cabeza hasta que el dolor desapareció completamente, pero le faltaba el aire y no podía levantarse.

…

Soul cayó de rodillas al tiempo que sus piernas temblaban. Había corrido como un verdadero demente y cada vez se encontraba más desesperado. Se arrastró hacia una piedra y una vez allí se recargó, tratando de recuperar fuerza…y de paso, ya que estaba en eso, la cordura. No tenia porque sentirse así, cuando perdía el control, cuando se desesperaba, corría mucho riesgo de hacer cosas que no deseaba hacer. Ella no estaba muerta, necesitaba metérselo en la cabeza.

_-pero en la cabeza ya no te cabe mucho y lo sabes…_

_Ya te habías tardado._

_-Ya. No pensé que me extrañarías. Pero ¿Porqué tienes miedo? Pensé que lo tenías todo bajo control, si hasta pensaste decirle que la amas._

_Eso no te incumbe…_

_-Me incube tanto como a ti. Después de todo, soy parte de ti. Lo que hagas contigo, me afecta a mí también. Y la última media hora ha sido como si un terremoto pasara por este sitio._

…

_-bien, y ¿qué harás si está muerta de verdad? Te volverás completamente loco._

…

_-Yo digo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscar la salida por ti mismo y volver a casa._

_...no hare tal cosa. _

…

Soul miró al frente, y su corazón dio una violenta sacudida cuando la vio, a lo lejos. Ella, en el piso, se ponía de pie lentamente. Se quedó paralizado en su sitio, casi sin poderlo creer.

…

Maka, aun temblando, consiguió ponerse de pie, y al mirar a su alrededor el mismo lugar donde todo había empezado.

Miro por sobre su hombro, y distinguió la silueta de él sentaba en esa roca.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente.

Se dio la vuelta, él estaba parado, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Caminaron en dirección al otro un par de pasos. Luego los pasos se convirtieron en grandes zancadas, hasta que se encontraron uno frente al otro y se abrazaron como nunca, tan fuerte que parecía que nunca se iban a poder soltar. Sus corazones palpitaban tan fuerte que…sí…casi podían escucharlos…

Se retiraron, con algo de vergüenza. Pero ambos agradecían en su interior de que todo estaba bien. Se quedaron quietos uno frente al otro, temiendo que volviera a ocurrir.

_Me alegra que estés bien._

Ambos lo pensaron pero ninguno lo pudo decir. Pero, ¿acaso importaba? Se habían encontrado y eso ya era bastante luego de semejante susto.

Maka comprendió entonces que si a él le pasaba algo de verdad, ella no podría perdonárselo. Soul por su parte entendió que sin ella se volvería loco. Solo tenían que salir de ahí y decirse todo lo que tenían en su interior, sacárselo de una vez. Ambos ansiaban en su interior ese momento.

Era como si hubieran llegado a ese lugar exclusivamente para recibir una lección, una muy buena.

A lo lejos, luego de un rato de haber caminado, encontraron el camino que los llevaría a la siguiente dimensión. Maka miró hacia atrás, y al ver las montañas y el desierto cambiar de forma, desaparecer y volver a aparecer, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Se trataba de una dimensión de espejismos. Tenía sentido porque los espejismos no producían sonido alguno.

Finalmente hallaron la neblina que tenían que cruzar para llegar a la siguiente dimensión.

Se tomaron de la mano, dispuestos a no soltarse más.

Pero al atravesar la densa neblina, Soul sintió una fuerte descarga en su mano, lo que lo obligó a abrirla. Con Maka ocurrió lo mismo, y cuando voltearon a verse, se perdieron uno al otro en la neblina.

-¡Maka!

-¡Soul!

Bien…al menos el sonido había regresado.

**Continuará….**

**Jejeje, bueno, solo quería darle una lección a ese par xD pero como me gusta hacerlos sufrir n.n**

**Saludos**

**Atte. Yereri**


End file.
